Once something happens you cant change it
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Something happens in Merediths and Dereks lives. Can their family at Seattle Grace help them through it? Or are they all by themselves? read and review!


"Mumma, mumma, mumma, mumma, mumma". Said a little girl as she ran into the foyer of Seattle Grace Hospital. Closely followed by an older lady with another little girl in her arms. All of a sudden, the little girl that was running ran into someone and she fell to the ground with oomph! She looked up and seen a short, African- American woman.

"Auntie Merwanda!". Said the little girl. The woman named, 'Merwanda', bent down and picked the little girl up.

"Hello Rose-Marie Addison Shepherd". Said Miranda . Just then, the older lady caught up slightly out of breath.

"Ahh , Dr Bailey, thank god I've found someone I know. Do you know where the Shepherds are?". Asked the older woman.

"Um their both in surgery, anything I can help you with Shannon?". Asked Miranda.

"Um yeah kind of. I have to leave straight away. My mother is terribly sick and I have to look after her for a couple of weeks". Replied Shannon.

"And you have to tell the shepherds? Well they won't be out of surgery for awhile. She-Shepherd is doing open brain surgery in OR 2, while her husband is of doing something in OR 3". Said Miranda.

"Oh". Replied Shannon sounding rather disappointed. Just then, the softer side of Miranda came out.

"Well, how about I take the little gremlins of you?". Asked Miranda.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!". Exclaimed Shannon as she handed the little curly blonde hair blue eyed little girl who was snoozing on her shoulder to Miranda.

"Auntie Merwanda". Whispered the little girl.

"Hello Rebecca-Jane Elizabeth Shepherd". Whispered back Miranda as she kissed her little head.

" Thanks a lot Miranda". Smiled Shannon.

" It's no problem Shannon. I know anyone would do just about anything for these little girls. Especially me". Said Miranda as she kissed the heads of the two little girls in her arms.

" I've got to go but thanks again". Said Shannon as she handed Miranda the girls bags and she left.

Just then, Derek Shepherd walked out of OR 2 smiling.

" Now that was quite a good surgery". Smiled Derek.

" DADDY!". Squealed Rose-Marie as she wiggled to be let down. Miranda let the twins down. As soon as she let Rose-Marie down, she ran over to her Daddy while Rebecca-Jane stayed close to Miranda.

" Hello Rosie". Said Derek as he walked over to Rosie and picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"DADDY!". Squealed Rebecca-Jane.

" Hello Becca". Said Derek as she picked up Rebecca-Jane, also known as Becca, and kissed her forehead.

"Hey baby girl". Said Derek.

"Um Miranda, why are the twins here?". Asked Derek as he turned towards Miranda.

"Oh Shannon's mum got really sick and came in looking for you but she couldn't find you. But she found me instead and I took the gremlins of her so she could go to her mums". Said Miranda. Becca stretched out her arms for Miranda. Miranda took her. Derek smiled. _Miranda was always her favourite Aunt._

" Oh right". Said Derek. Just then, both their pagers went off. They looked down and it read code pink.

" What's code pink?". Asked Miranda.

" Code pink means a deadly gas has been released". Replied Derek.

They walked down towards the conference room with the twins in their arms. When they entered the conference room, they seen Richard pacing. He looked beshevelled. They took a seat

" Now everyone. Code pink is in the process. That means a deadly substance has been released. That deadly substance has been released into OR 2 where Dr Shepherd and her surgical team are performing open brain surgery. I have been informed that 3 Doctors, and 4 scrub nurses have dropped. While Dr

Shepherd herself and 1 other doctor and one surgical nurse are still standing". Said Richard. _Oh no, Mer, thought Derek. _

" Mummy". Said Becca. Becca was always a mummy's girl. Just then, the phone on the conference table rang.

" Hello?". Answered Richard as he put it on loud speaker.

"Hello Richard". Replied Dr Shepherd.

"Meredith, how's everything going down there?". Asked Richard.

" Um not to good. The last scrub nurse dropped. So there's just me and my intern left and she's getting close to dropping as well". Said Meredith calmly.

"How are you Meredith?". Asked Richard.

"Yeah I'm not to bad. But I'm cutting it close though. If I don't finish this I won't be able to walk out of this OR". Replied Meredith.

"Are you nearly finished?". Asked Richard.

" Um yeah kind of. I have a maximum of 2hrs left without complications". Replied Meredith.

" Can you hold on for that long?". Asked Richard.

" I know I can hold on but I'm not to sure about Dr Evans. I'm going to get her to put everything I need in reaching distance and then I'm going to ask her to leave. So after she leaves, I'll be in here by myself. I'll be trying to save this guys life without anyone. Doing it completely solo". said Meredith. Everyone gasped.

"Are you sure about that Meredith?". Asked Richard as Dr Evans started moving around the theatre putting everything in hand reach for her resident.

"Yes chief. I don't want to her risk her life for this patient. I can do this without her if need be". Said Meredith.

" Are you positive Meredith?". Asked Richard.

" Yes chief I'm sure". Replied Meredith.

" Ok then Dr Shepherd do as you wish". Said Richard as he went to cut the line but stopped.

" Chief?". Asked Meredith.

" Yes Dr Shepherd?". Asked Richard.

"Can I talk to Derek and the twins please?". Asked Meredith.

"They're right here". Said Richard.

" Mummy". Said Becca.

"Hey baby girl how are you?". Asked Meredith as she applied pressure to the bleed.

"Me good. When mummy coming home?". Asked Becca.

"Soon baby. I promise. Is Rosie there to babe?". Asked Meredith.

" Hi mummy". Said Roise cheerfully.

"Hey princess. How are you? Are you taking care of your daddy?'. Asked Meredith.

" Of course mummy". Giggled Rosie.

"Good girl. Can I talk to Daddy now?". Asked Meredith.

"Hey Mer". Said Derek as he spoke.

"Hey Der, can you take it off speaker please?". Asked Meredith. Derek took the phone of speaker and held the receiver to his ear.

" Hold up Der". Said Meredith.

" Dr Evans, you may leave now". Said Meredith.

" But Dr Shepherd". Started Dr Evans.

"No Dr Evans its ok. You can leave. I'll be fine". Said Meredith.

"Ok Dr Shepherd". Said Dr Evans as she walked towards the door.

"Just don't leave the OR floor ok?". Asked Meredith.

"Yes Dr Shepherd". replied Dr Evans as she left.

" Oh Der, I love you so much!". Said Meredith tearfully.

"I miss you so much to babe!". Replied Derek.

" Der, listen to me ok? If I don't get out of this". Started Meredith tearfully before Derek butted in.

"No Mer don't talk like that". Said Derek.

"No Der listen to me. If I don't get out of this alive I just want to say I love you. I always have, I always will. You have to promise to raise those girls with love ok? Do you promise me that?". Asked Meredith gasping for breath.

" I promise Mer". Said Derek. All of a sudden, Meredith dropped to the ground. Derek heard a thud.

" Mer? Mer? Meredith? Meredith? MEREDITH". Yelled Derek.


End file.
